This relates in general to modular connectors for securing telephone lines, telephone units or computer systems, and more particularly, in the embodiment under description, to modular connectors of a type which is constructed to prevent the terminal leading from the base telephone instrument from being disconnected from the jack or receptacle leading to the telephone line by unauthorized persons.
In accordance with present day practice, many base telephone instruments are connected to the line by means of conventional modular connectors which are constructed to be manually plugged into or removed from a wall jack which is positioned at a convenient place on the premises. Whereas such a practice adds to the convenience of the user, it has certain drawbacks, in that any unauthorized person is free to disconnect and remove the base telephone from the line, thus making useless any security devices adapted to limit access to a proprietary telephone line by unauthorized persons. The same disadvantage is true of conventional modular connectors and jacks used in other parts of the telephone system or of similar types of modular connectors and jacks used in computer systems.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the invention to provide increased security for proprietary telephone or computer lines from use by unauthorized persons. A more particular object of the invention is to prevent unauthorized persons from removing a telephone instrument from the telephone line by manually disconnecting the connector from the jack. Another object of the invention is to provide a module for connecting the telephone instrument to the telephone line which cannot be removed manually from the telephone jack by unauthorized persons, but which can be readily removed manually from the telephone jack by unauthorized persons, but which can be readily removed by authorized persons having the proper tool.